Harry Potter: After The Second Wizarding War
by PotterJen22
Summary: When Harry recovers from the blast of Voldemort's Killing Curse, he took his position at the Ministry as an Auror along with Ron, and Neville. Set during the missing 19 years. IN HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1: Harry Pushes Through

**This is my first story, so all comments and reviews are very appreciated! I am making this as canon as I can, with the exception of just a couple of events and some names. Enjoy and please comment and share!**

* * *

Harry finally made his way down to Dumbledore's final resting place and comes to a complete halt. He sees Aberforth standing over his older brother's tomb with a Deathly Hallows necklace dangling from his hand. "Albus, I am so sorry I was such a prat to that Potter boy. I thought the kid was on one of your silly little missions. But that doesn't matter now, He's gone and I owe you and the boy an apology for not stepping in to help him earlier. I found this while looking through some of your old things in the attic of our old house and thought you would want it back. I am so sorry for blaming you, my brother. The only family I had left." Harry stood silently while Aberforth made his peace and then walked closer to him and said "you don't need to apologize to me or anyone. Without you, there are many lives that would have been lost. You saved countless lives of students and parents alike, and for that I thank you; we all thank you. It doesn't matter that you didn't step in earlier, what matters is that you helped us when we needed it the most. That's what makes the difference."

When Harry finished, Aberforth turned around and they exchanged in silent conversation through the looks in their eyes and they didn't need to say another word about it. "Is that the Elder Wand?" Aberforth asked. "Yes, and it needs to be returned to where it belongs. Voldemort had it and when his curse rebounded on him and my disarming spell sent it flying to me. I don't want to walk around with this much power in my pocket, so I repaired my own wand with it and am returning it to him now. Would you like to help me open the tomb?" Aberforth stood in amazement, he couldn't believe his eyes. In the hand of the young boy in front of him is the most powerful wand to have ever existed. "okay, I will help you with raising the tomb. But may I suggest something before we do that?" Harry nodded. "you said you repaired your own wand with the Elder Wand, so I would assume that yours was broken in a fight or duel of some sort. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't it make more sense to make your wand unbreakable so that doesn't happen again?" Aberforth finished.

Harry looked at him and said, "I never even thought of that." Before he even finished the sentence, he had already performed the spell, as well as placed a locator spell on his wand in case it was lost somehow. "Now," Harry said. "Now that that's over with, let's do what we have to do so I can go find a place to sleep before I pass out right here in front of you. I feel absolutely dreadful." Aberforth looked Harry over and asked if he was okay and Harry asserted that he is only overly exhausted. He didn't believe him, but figured he would be looked at when he returned to the castle. The two wizards did their business and said a few last words to Dumbledore's gravesite and each went on their separate ways.

As Harry walked up to the main entrance, he felt like he was about to faint and suddenly was very dizzy, he had a sudden cold sweat, and collapsed as the lights went out. Mr. Weasley was guiding his sobbing wife through the entrance and said "Maybe a little walk of the grounds will help you settle yourself, Molly." She looked at her husband and when she did so, she saw something out of the corner of her tear ridden eye. "Arthur! Go and get someone for help! A boy is out here laying on the ground!" she ran toward the boy and nearly the entire castle heard her bellow "No! Harry! Wake up!" a second later two healers were rushing toward Molly and Harry. Ron and Hermione were close behind followed by Arthur. "I can't lose another child! I simply won't accept it!" Molly wept. "We have a pulse! Get him on the Gurney and on to St. Mungo's. He needs treatment, high priority!"

Arthur grabbed his wife and comforted her as she sobbed uncontrollably. Hermione turned to Ron and told him "we need to go and get Ginny and the others now!" They ran to the Great Hall where she found Ginny comforting one of her friends, and Ron went and got the rest of the family. Hermione ran up to the two witches and said "I am so sorry for doing this while she's comforting you, but there is a family emergency and we need Ginny immediately." Before Ginny could comprehend what just happened, she was being half dragged through the Great Hall and out of the entrance with the rest of the family following close behind. Ginny had finally gotten her balance back and ripped Hermione's arm off from hers within a second of seeing Harry on the ground. She didn't even think and started sprinting toward the commotion. All she could think about was when Hagrid was carrying him from the forbidden forest with Voldemort and his cronies, and how happy she was when she found out he was alive.

Before she had gotten to him, the healers had already apparated him to St. Mungo's and she was freaking out. "What happened! He was fine a half hour ago! Who did this to him! I want to know now!" Ginny was immediately grabbed by her mother, the only person able to calm her down at this point, and said "No one hurt him. They think it is a delayed effect of the killing curse he took in the forest, but he's alive and that's all that matters right now. Let's get to St. Mungo's so we can find out more." Bill and Fleur side along apparated together as well as Molly and Arthur, Ron and Hermione, and George and Ginny. Everyone else apparated to the hospital alone.

When they arrived at the hospital, they couldn't believe the amount of people in the waiting room with injuries of varying degrees from the war. Molly ran over to the counter and asked "We need to find out where Harry Potter is immediately. He was just transferred here from Hogwarts." The receptionist began typing away furiously and said "Potter, room 201, South wing. Family only." Molly, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the clan immediately rushed over to the lifts and Arthur looking rather apologetic for his family's behavior told the woman thanks and rushed to the lift before it closed. When they got to Harry's room they were already hard at work on Harry, when one of the Healers finished what she was doing, she went over to talk with the family about his condition.

"He's a very lucky man, he's going to make it." A collective sigh was expelled from all the Weasleys and Hermione. "As you all know, after he was hit with the killing curse, he momentarily died but then came back. That in and of itself is a miracle to be alive after being hit by two killing curses." She continued. "When Harry was hit with the curse, it had shattered many of his bones and one of them ruptured his spleen and the other ruptured both of his kidneys. He also has a severe bleed on his brain which I would only assume happened during his final battle with Voldemort." The Healer finished and asked if they had any questions. They all looked as dumbstruck as Vernon Dursley did when Hagrid first came and told Harry about Hogwarts. "How come he didn't feel any pain from his injuries and was able to continue fighting?" Hermione finally asked what they all wanted to know. "With all the adrenaline he had during the war along with his extraordinary magical abilities, He was temporarily able to keep going until the adrenaline and most of his magical energy was depleted from his body. Like I said, he is very lucky to be alive right now." The Healer finished.

Since they were all certain he was going to pull through, everyone but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and George left to get cleaned up and go back to Hogwarts to help with what they could. George decided to head over to the Burrow and make sure everything was okay there, instead of going back to Hogwarts with the others. Ginny and Molly refused to leave Harry's side and they would only sleep in shifts in case Harry woke.

Meanwhile, While Harry was in his coma, He was replaying in his mind the events of his entire life and was having a horrible nightmare about when Voldemort came back during the Triwizard Tournament, and then his encounter with Nagini at his parents' house last Christmas Eve, As well as the entire Battle of Hogwarts. In the real world, Ginny and Molly were trying everything they possibly could to wake Harry up because his arms were thrashing around and he was screaming in the bed. Finally, after a Healer got to his room he woke up when the Healer gave him a potion to make him wake up. When he opened his eyes, he saw Mrs. Weasley and Ginny standing over him with looks of concern etched across their faces with Ron, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley right behind them. He immediately knew he was just having a nightmare. "Oh My God Harry! You've finally come around!" Ginny exclaimed as she wrapped him in a hug. Suddenly the world was spinning around him and he felt like he was going to be violently ill. He pushed Ginny away and vomited all over the bed and it didn't stop. The Healer grabbed a potion and forced it down his throat in the seconds between his vomiting spells. After about ten minutes of retching after the potion, he finally stopped getting sick and the Healer cleaned the bed and everything else in his path with a wave of her wand. After everything was cleaned up, she put him in a Body Bind.

"Okay Harry, I need you to listen to my directions carefully. You have a severe bleed on your brain and I need you to stay as still as possible and answer the questions I am going to ask you. Can you do that?" The Healer asked. He nodded his head in agreement.

"what is your full name?"

"Harry James Potter"

"When is your Birthday"

"July 31, 1980"

"What year is it?"

"1998"

The Healer turned to Molly and Ginny and said "He has no neurological damage with his speech and memory, so that's good." Harry was watching her as she wrote things down on his chart. "Alright Harry, now we have to check and see if you have feeling in your legs and arms." Ginny and Molly looked at each other and then looked at the Healer and Molly asked "Are you saying he could be paralyzed?" the Healer gave them a sad look and said as she lifted the Body Bind. "Yes, with the severe injury to his brain currently and all of the head injuries he's had in the past, it is a possibility"

She then turned to Harry who was visibly terrified of having to live in a wheelchair. "I am going to use a sharp tool to poke your legs and feet. You need to tell me if you feel it." She poked him and he just looked at her waiting for her to poke him. "did you do it yet?" Harry asked. Everyone in the room paled at his question. The Healer looked at him sadly and said "Yes Harry, I did. You didn't feel it did you?" Tears started to well up in Harry's eyes as he looked at Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione. Ron and Mr. Weasley walked in carrying coffee and donuts for the family when Molly grabbed Arthur and started to sob and Ginny grabbed Harry and was sobbing too. Ron nearly shouted at the nurse "What the Bloody Hell is going on here!" Harry was the first to answer him. "Ron, I'm paralyzed. I can't feel my legs."

The color drained out of Ron and Hermione made a grab for him thinking he would faint. His Head went all fuzzy for a moment while the Healer talked, then he looked around at everyone and declared "I'm going for a bloody walk." He turned and walked out the door.

Ron ran as fast as he could down the halls and when he got to the exit, he flew the door open and sat on the steps and let go of the tears that were fighting to escape. Hermione joined him out of breath a few moments later and grabbed him and held him until he calmed down. "Why him. Why do these damn things always happen to Harry! Doesn't the world think he's been through enough! He finally has a chance of living a somewhat normal life and he can't even do that!" Ron bellowed to no one in particular. "The Healer said it could only be temporary until his head heals. He still has a good chance Ron. If there was ever a wizard who could beat this, it would be Harry. We just need to stay positive in front of him so he has the strength to deal with this. Remember, whether he's in a wheelchair or on his own two legs, he is still our Harry. The Harry we grew up with. Our best friend." Ron turned to Hermione and wiped his tears and hugged her for a long moment then stood up. "Let's get back there, I don't want mum sending a search party after us." Ron said.

They walked back inside to the Healer giving Harry very specific instructions to follow since he was being discharged. "You are going to need someone to help you shower, to and from the toilet, and in and out of bed. Do not try doing anything on your own when you will not be in the wheel chair. If you fall and hit your head Harry, it's lights out and you likely won't come back. I also want to see you here in four days to see how your head and other injuries are healing. If you have any bouts of nausea, severe headaches, or dizziness, come here straight away. Do you understand?" Harry was about to answer but Mrs. Weasley piped in instead, "yes he does understand. He will be living with us and will have eyes on him at all times as well as help with everything he needs to do." She looked at Harry sternly with a look that basically meant do not try anything stupid or I will fuss over you longer.

When Arthur, Molly, and Harry arrived at the Burrow there was a small party waiting for Harry's return. All of his close friends from Dumbledore's Army, the Order, and one very special guest that Harry was dying to meet. Harry had found out while in the hospital that the Lupin's appointed Harry as Godfather of their son, Teddy Lupin. He wasn't used to the wheelchair and was still very sore so he elected not to hold the baby until he was sure of himself. After about two hours Molly shooed everyone out that wasn't family (or considered family). When they finally said goodbye to the last of the guests, Molly immediately started fussing over Harry. "Mrs. Weasley, I promise I don't need anything right now, I just want to talk with Ron and Hermione for a bit if that's alright." She looked at him untrustingly but said "yes, of course Harry. If you need anything let me know. And please call me mum." "okay Mum, I will." He replied to her and he saw a tear form in her eye as she turned and walked toward the kitchen. Ron turned to Harry and said "welcome to the family mate, now that mum isn't here to fuss over you how are you really feeling?" Harry thought the question over for a moment and finally replied "like I fell off my broom from 1000 feet in the air as well as got hit by the knight bus. But otherwise, I'm peachy." All three of them started to laugh for the first time in months. Finally, Harry got up his courage to ask Ron for the most uncomfortable favor he could ask of him. "Hey Ron…" Harry said while blushing furiously. "I hate to ask, but asking mum to help me go to the loo isn't an option. Any chance you could assist me in this adventure?" Ron and Hermione burst out laughing again and Hermione piped in "it would certainly be quite the adventure with Mrs. Weasley!" Ron continued to laugh and said "yea mate, of course I will! But I might have to turn you into a toilet if this ever gets out beyond our family." With that said Ron pushed Harry into the loo, as Hermione waited on the couch for them to return.

"So tell me, what exactly is it I do here. I am so lost." Ron said.

"all I need you to do is help me onto the loo and back off, as well as make sure I don't fall. I can take care of the rest. This is as awkward for me as it is for you."

"Phew! I was worried for a minute there. If the twi- I mean George found out I did all of that, I would never live it down." Ron replied with a twinge of sadness.

"Don't worry mate. I miss him too. Along with everyone else." Harry said to Ron.

Harry finished his business and Ron helped him back in the wheelchair. "I know it's been a week since I defeated Voldemort, but I feel like it was just a few days ago." Harry continued. "that's because you were unconscious for most of the past week." Ron retorted. "Fair point. Let's get back to Hermione before I have to take my sleeping drought in an hour." Ron and Harry went back into the sitting room and chat with Hermione about all that happened in the past year.

"Alright you three, Harry needs to get washed up and to bed for his medicine." Molly declared. "So Ron and Arthur can help him with that and Hermione I need you in the kitchen, I need your input on a few things. And boys, no fooling around, I mean it!" The three men went to the downstairs washroom with Ron pushing Harry and they began the lengthy process of getting Harry washed up. "I wonder what mum wanted with Hermione." Harry casually stated to Ron and Arthur. "Who knows when it comes to mum. It could be anything really." Ron replied. Harry noticed that Ron was looking at his chest and Harry looked at him confused. "Er, Ron. Why is my chest suddenly so interesting?" Harry asked Ron. "did you know you have a giant swirl looking scar on your chest? Is that where.. erm it hit?" Harry looked down having not noticed the scar before. He touched it and winced in pain. "Yeah mate, I think so. I never noticed it before." Harry told Ron. Harry was finally washed and Arthur asked Harry if he needed to use the loo while they were there and Harry was blushing furiously as he told them he indeed did. So after that was done they helped him get dressed and back into his chair and they left the washroom with Molly standing there waiting with Hermione and Ginny in tow with brilliant smiles. "We have a few things to show you Harry." Molly said and with a flick of her wand she opened a set of curtains that weren't there when they went in the washroom.

A door was waiting behind the curtains and Harry noticed that it was a lot wider than the normal doors. He cautiously wheeled himself to the door and it automatically opened to reveal a fully furnished wheelchair accessible bedroom equipped with a small lift near his bed and a closet with new clothes filling it. He turned around and with tears in his eyes. "You didn't have to do this. I don't even come close to deserving all of this, it must have cost you a fortune. I don't know what to say. Thank you so much Mum and Dad, Everyone." He said through stifled sobs. "Yes we did need to do this. You're our son and you have been through so much suffering you need to be able to worry about recovering, it's the least we could do for you. You have helped this family so much and you truly deserve every little bit of this and more. We love you so much, you are as much a part of this family as the rest of us." Arthur said to him. "There is one more surprise for you to see. Through the door next to the closet is your very own washroom equipped with everything you need. Harry looked awestruck for a moment and was soon racing his wheelchair to the door. "Slow down young man!" Molly said sternly stifling a small chuckle.

Harry approached the washroom door and it automatically opened for him. He stopped straight in the doorway and slowly rolled in the room as he looked around. It had crisp and clean white paint on the walls with a huge roll in tub that had everything he would need. The curtains were a beautiful crimson red with gold tie backs. The fixtures on the sink and tub were a rich gold and the toilet was the same height as his chair with handles on each side that reminded him of the handles you would see in the front seat of a car. "It- it's brilliant! Thank you so much" Harry said choking up a little. "It's all yours. And there's a little added bonus too. Right next to your bed on both sides, next to the tub, and on both sides and in the front of the loo, the floor is equipped with a charm that if you fall, the floor has an immediate cushioning charm and it alerts anyone in the house where you are and whether you need immediate medical care or just need help getting up. That is where Hermione came in handy the most, she and your Healer came up with all the ideas to protect you if you fall and we all helped with the different spells that went into it, so everything here has the seal of approval from the Healers. But, there is one final thing that you didn't notice in your main bedroom." Molly finished.

Ron grabbed Harry's wheelchair and wheeled him right near the foot of his bed and turned him to the giant fireplace on the wall. "This mate, was my addition to your room. As you can see it is gigantic enough to not only fit you and the wheelchair but also is charmed to change the size of which ever fireplace you end up at, so that you can get out of it with no problem. Not only is it a brilliant fireplace but it is also connected to the floo network. Since you had a bit of an issue travelling with the floo in our second year and had a bit of a detour, these buttons here are labeled with every possible place you would need to go with the floo. Diagon Alley, the Ministry, Hogsmeade, St. Mungo's, and many other places too. Maybe this way you will get to where you need to go." Ron finished.

"Thanks mate, though I'm sure those who hang around Knockturn Alley would not object to me paying a visit when I can't walk." Harry said with a grin and everyone laughed. "Alright, party's over everyone. Harry needs his rest, he is looking quite peaky and we don't need him back in St. Mungo's anytime soon. Arthur, show our son how his lift works so he can get in and out of bed alone while I go and get his sleeping drought and other potions he needs to take tonight." Molly declared to the rest of them, and after shooing everyone away her fussing was back in full force. Arthur finished showing Harry how to use the lift and as soon as he was in his bed, Molly came bustling in with a tray full of his potions, some water, and a few treats. She set the tray on his bed in front of him and no sooner did he finish taking the potions and eating the little snack he was being wished goodnight from his new mum and dad and then he was having a nice and calm, restful sleep.

Harry woke the next morning to see Ginny curled up in the recliner near his bed fast asleep. He tried not to wake her when he grabbed ahold of the lift and pulled himself into the wheelchair. He missed the seat of the chair and ended up sitting on the arm of the chair. "Ouch. Damn. I missed." He whispered to himself. He heard Ginny giggle and looked over to her. "Well good morning sunshine. Wouldn't your bed have been a bit more comfortable?" Harry said to her. "Probably, but I haven't been able to talk to you much since you've gotten home and since the memorial service at Hogwarts is today followed by Fred's, I figured I would get some alone time with you while I still could." Ginny told him as Harry headed to the loo.

When he returned, Harry used the lift so he could sit on his bed and looked at Ginny for a long moment and then said seriously "I don't know how I am going to face all of them. So many lives could have been saved if I had just went to him to begin with." Harry said while struggling to hold himself together. "Harry, they chose to fight. They knew from the start that most wouldn't walk away alive. It's a hard choice to make, but they made it. You did what had to be done exactly when it needed to be. He would have really killed you if you hadn't waited until the right moment. No one blames you, and if they do it's because they are thick headed and deserve a bat bogey hex from yours truly." Ginny looked at Harry to make sure that what she had just told him sank in. The look Harry gave Ginny was all the answer she needed to know he understood what she just said.

Ginny helped Harry pick out one of the new suits that were bought to put in his new closet. Ginny decided on a black suit and tie with a white shirt. "You can't go wrong with the classics, Harry." Ginny said. She leaned down and got a pair of glossy black dress shoes to complete his ensemble. Ginny looked at Harry with a smile on her face.

"Okay, this has been long enough, mister. Now, you are going to repeat after me or face the wrath of my Bat Bogey Hex." Ginny told Harry with a big smirk and look of determination then continued. "Ginny, I was a total git to ever break up with you." She added.

Harry smiled and repeated the phrase.

"I should have never broken up with you and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you." She smiled triumphantly as he repeated.

"I would be honored if you would accept my plea to become your boyfriend once more." She watched as Harry repeated her and he added sarcastically "I would also be forever grateful if you would forgive me for not kneeling on one knee to finish my plea."

"hmm… okay since you put it that way… I accept" Ginny added playfully.

Harry pulled Ginny close to him and they shared a brilliant kiss with each other. Harry lost his balance and fell backwards on his bed kissing her as she fell on top of him. Harry grunted loudly in pain and Ginny sprung off from him. "Oh my God Harry! Are you alright! I didn't mean to, I swear!" Ginny looked at Harry worriedly. Harry grunted as he sat back up and said "yea, I'm fine. Just still hurting a little bit, that's all. But maybe we should take it a little easier, although I totally don't regret that." Harry assured her. Harry hoisted himself back to his wheelchair and they caught up with each other for a while.

When Harry and Ginny left his room, they met up with the rest of the Weasleys in the kitchen. Molly turned to Harry and with a bright warm smile said "Good Morning Harry. Sleep well? Of course you did, you must be starved. Before you have some food though, your pain reducer potion is right there and you need to have that before you eat." Harry did as he was told and took his potion. Ron told Harry that he would help him get washed and dressed if he needed it and Harry told him that he only really needed help getting in and out of the tub to get washed up and back to his chair and he could manage the rest. So when they finished their meal they headed into the washroom to get started.

"Before we get started, Ron, Can I ask you a somewhat personal question about me?"

Harry's question worried Ron but he answered anyhow. "Yeah mate?"

"I've been thinking all morning about the fact that everyone is going to the memorial and funeral to mourn someone they love who was killed last week, and well, it got me thinking… what was your reaction when you saw me in Hagrid's arms? Did you really believe I was gone, or did you have a feeling that I did it to perform a surprise attack on Voldemort?"

Ron sat down in the chair for harry to sit in while dressing and thought the question over for a moment and finally said "Honestly Harry, I thought I had lost two brothers instead of one that day. Deep down I thought maybe you were alive to trick him but in the moment, I honestly thought you were gone. It was a huge relief to see you still alive but I didn't have much time to think about it because we were back in battle within seconds. Then when you collapsed after the war and no one was sure you would make it, I was a mess. You were my first friend I ever had outside of my family and one of the very few that will put up with me when I'm being a prat. The only person that kept me from going off the deep end was Hermione. But none of this can be repeated and I will deny that this conversation ever happened even on truth serum. This conversation got extremely mushy so let's talk about the look on Rita Skeeter's face when she finds out that her so called trusted sources close to you that say that you are an inch from death and it will be any day until you succumb to your injuries, were dead wrong. That's a memory I want to save for some entertaining pensieve viewing pleasure." Ron ended with a laugh.

Harry took Ron's answer to heart and decided to leave thinking about it until later after Fred's funeral. After all, today is a day to remember those who had lost their lives during the war, not obsess over the fact that he got his back. Ron helped Harry in the tub and left to give Harry privacy while he washed up. While in the tub he decided to close his eyes and relax a bit and rack his brain over how to speed his healing along faster. Finally, an answer dawned on him, he remembered that in his second year Dumbledore told him that Phoenix tears can heal most any injury even if they are an inch from death. He knew Fawkes had disappeared when Dumbledore died but, if there was any way to find one he knew his friends would be the ones to ask. He finished washing up and then sent a patronus to tell Ron he was ready.

Ron came in and helped Harry out of the tub and gave him a towel to dry himself off. He sat in his dressing chair got his and pants on and Ron helped him into his wheelchair. Harry wheeled himself to his main bedroom and finished getting dressed. He put his shirt on and before buttoning it up he brushed his hand over the scar on his chest and felt the pattern of the scar as he looked at all the scars he had received during the war. He put his tie on and put his blazer on and finished by combing his hair. He wheeled himself out into the kitchen. Molly met him and did her motherly touch ups to his clothes and hair and said "My boy, you look so handsome. I'm so proud of you. I love you." She looked at Harry beaming and looking so proud and he said back "I love you too mum. I thought of a brilliant idea that I want to run by all of you, but I want to wait until everyone is ready." Molly looked a little concerned, but shrugged it off and continued bustling about making sure everyone looked their best. Hermione and Ginny were the last ones to be ready and after Molly fussed over them by fixing their hair, she announced that Harry had something to say to everyone and they all looked at Harry.

"Alright, so while I was getting ready earlier, I had a brilliant thought that might help me gain feeling in my legs again." Harry said looking at everyone.

"Harry, the healers said they couldn't do anything and it could be temporary anyhow." Ginny countered.

"But, You have a feeling that this isn't going to be a temporary thing do you? And you wouldn't be saying anything if you didn't think it could work." Hermione added logically.

"Right, so as I'm sure most of you know, Dumbledore had a Phoenix named Fawkes. When a Phoenix cries, their tears have immense healing powers which have saved my life in both the Chamber of Secrets and during the last task of the Triwizard Tournament." Harry noticed the look on Ginny's face as he said this and smiled at her reassuringly. "Wouldn't it be worth a shot to at least give Phoenix tears a shot to see if it could give me feeling back in my legs?"

"That's Bloody Brilliant!" Ron shouted.

"Ronald Weasley! I will not tolerate that type of language young man!" Molly admonished Ron.

"I say let's go for it. No harm in trying." Arthur said while grinning at the look on Ron's face.

"Harry, that's a great idea. But there's a problem." Hermione said noticing the look of confusion on everyone but Harry's face. Fawkes disappeared when Dumbledore died and they're incredibly rare and hard to find."

"I thought of that too. That's why I wanted to tell you all about it today because if anyone in the world would know where I could find one, he lives right at the school, and anyhow I wanted to say hello to Hagrid before we leave Hogwarts anyhow." Harry said.

"Alright then, we better get there so you can talk with him about it before the service starts." Molly said ending the conversation.

Harry, Hermione, and all the Weasleys besides Ginny were legally allowed to apparate, but since Harry can't apparate while in a wheelchair, he had to side along apparate with Arthur while Ginny went with Molly. With a flick of his wand, Harry used a sticking charm on the wheelchair so while apparating he wouldn't lose it and then they all were on their way. Harry and Arthur apparated straight to Hagrid's hut while the others went to where the ceremony was going to be held in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall temporally lifted the anti-apparition charm to only VIP guests and their families. Since the golden trio and most of the Weasleys were being given special awards from both the ministry and Hogwarts for their efforts during the war, The rest of the Weasleys could apparate there as their guests. Harry and Arthur arrived at Hagrid's hut and Arthur knocked on his door.

"Hallo there Arthur, Harry. How yeh feellin' Harry?" Hagrid greeted them.

"I'm doing alright Hagrid, We were wondering if we could come in for a quick visit before the memorial? I have something I need to ask you." Harry replied.

Hagrid invited the two in, and Arthur used the Levitation Charm on Harry and his wheelchair and lifted him through the door. Hagrid bustled around the house and moved one of the chairs at his table to the other side of the room so Harry could sit in his chair at the table so they could talk. After Hagrid made sure Harry was settled, he couldn't wait any longer and grabbed him and gave him a great big Hagrid hug. Arthur noticed that he was holding Harry too tightly with the slight pain was showing on Harry's face so he told Hagrid to soften his grip a little because Harry is still healing. Hagrid profusely apologized to Harry, feeling awful he caused one of his best friends any pain. Finally Hagrid sat down and he looked at Harry, then started the conversation.

"So I hear they're giving the three o' yeh some o' them special awards fer the war. Abou' time they showed the lot of yeh some respect after ev'rything yeh've dealt with an' been through. Don't yeh think Arthur?"

"Yes I do. Molly and I are so proud of all our children. Even those that we didn't meet until Ron started Hogwarts." Arthur now smiling at Harry.

"Honestly, I wouldn't care either way if I got an award or not. Ron and Hermione deserve most of the credit for putting up with all the trouble I tend to bring with me for all these years. They actually deserve more than a dozen, and Hermione alone should be getting at least seven for putting up with us each year at school and on the run." Harry told the two older wizards.

"Yeh don't give yeh own self 'nough credit, do yeh? Tha's what makes yeh so deservin'. Hagrid told him. "so wha' yeh've got teh ask me abou' Harry?"

"Would you happen to know of a way I can get a Pheonix like Fawkes? Since their tears have healing powers, I wanted to see if maybe the tears could help me regain the feeling in my legs, or at least help speed my healing along." Harry asked. While they were waiting for Hagrid to answer Arthur and Harry watched Hagrid hopeful.

"I haven' been hearin' much abou' where teh find a Phoenix, Harry." Harry felt as if all of the hope he had left had been depleted. "but, I've been savin' this here jar o' tears that Dumbledore gave me for a special occasion, see, an I would think tha' he'd wan' yeh teh try it out. An' as soon as I find one o' them Phoenixes I'll save it for yeh teh have as a pet." Hagrid added helpfully.

Harry felt his heart leap within his chest feeling as though he had just taken a vial of liquid luck. "Thank you so much Hagrid. I really do appreciate it so much." Harry said with his eyes gleaming with triumph. Arthur thanked Hagrid for the tea and jar of tears then told Hagrid that he would see him at the service but they really needed to get going so they could speak with a few others they wanted to see while here. Harry wheeled himself to the door and Arthur used the levitation charm to lift him out of Hagrid's hut. Arthur side along apparated Harry to the entrance of the school and Professor McGonagall was waiting for them. She asked Arthur if her and Harry could have a minute and as Arthur walked into the Great Hall to meet up with the rest of the family, Harry quickly lifted his sticking charm on his chair. Professor McGonagall turned towards Harry.

"Hello Potter. You're looking quite sharp. How is everything healing?"

"Hello Professor, Thanks and I'm doing okay. I'm hoping to be completely back to normal soon though. How are all the repairs going? It certainly looks a lot better here than when I was here the last time." Harry said.

"Well you yourself look a lot better than you did the last time you were here too. Actually Potter, the reason I wanted to talk to you is that I have a few things in my office I wanted you to see. I already took it upon myself to make sure that you would be able to get up there. The only thing we are changing around the castle is making it accessible for students in wheelchairs, everything else I have ordered to be rebuilt exactly as it was. So come with me if you would." McGonagall told Harry.

Harry followed the new headmaster to her private office entrance and she whispered the password "Chocolate Frog" and an entrance door slid open to reveal that a new spinning staircase had been placed there. The stair case was big enough for both Harry and McGonagall to get onto the step and the lift started bringing them to her office. When they arrived in her office and he noticed the portrait of Snape on one side of her desk and Dumbledore's on the other. Harry continued to note the many differences the office had from the last time he was in there before he went into the forest. As he continued to look around, McGonagall summoned the pensieve as well as a few memories of hers and Snape's. She looked at Harry and with a gentle voice she explained to Harry why she wanted him to come to the office with her before the service.

"Potter, these vials of memories hold memories of all three of Professor Snape and I watching you as a student and during your encounters with Voldemort at the battle here at the school and of you showing your true strength and love as you've grown up. I have discussed this with both of my colleagues and we have collectively decided that you need to see all the things you have accomplished and overcome through our eyes. You will never see how truly brave, resilient, and courageous you truly are until you do. Are you ready?" She said gently to the young man. "Yes Professor. I'm ready." Harry took a deep breath to ready himself to watch himself go through the most horrifying experiences of his entire life. She unscrewed the vial of her memories first and poured them in. Harry took a deep breath and lowered his face into the bowl of the pensieve.

Harry watched as the schoolyard came into view and he saw himself get sorted into Gryffindor and as he caught his first snitch in his first game of Quidditch. Then he saw himself battling the dragon in the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Suddenly, he was at the maze as he saw a younger Harry crying with fear and devastation in his wails holding Cedric Diggory in his arms and not letting anyone touch them. When Dumbledore finally got Harry to let go of Cedric, they all watched as Amos, Cedric's father, wailed openly over his sons demise. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Moody leading Potter away from the scene and that memory faded as a memory of Harry's fifth year came in. Harry was leading a big crowd of students and they were discussing a place to practice magic without Umbridge finding out. It was nice to see him in a leading position and all fired up and happy that he was sad to see that memory start fading out to make room for another. The next memory was at the end of Harry's sixth year as well as his last year as a student there. Harry was chasing Snape and calling him a coward for killing Dumbledore as that faded away, another came into view. Harry was openly crying over a dead Dumbledore in front of the whole school with Ginny comforting him as everyone's wands raised collectively and the dark mark in the sky faded away as well as the memory. Harry watched as a large crowd of Death Eaters followed Voldemort to the school where everyone who wasn't dead or injured watched as they came closer. He spotted himself being carried by an openly weeping Hagrid and saw Ginny, Ron, and Hermione get held back from running to him. He watched a severely wounded Neville go toward Voldemort and say his speech and pull the sword of Gryffindor out of the tattered sorting hat as that memory faded and the last one of McGonagall's came into view. He watched as he did amazing wand work fighting with Voldemort throughout the castle, never knowing he was that skilled with his wand he watched intently until the end of McGonagall's memories of Harry finally defeating Voldemort once and for all.

He sat up and look at his former professor with amazement. "I had no clue I am that skilled with a wand, and I needed to see this to remind me why I want to keep fighting to completely recover, I now have realized that I would be a brilliant Auror. Watching all those memories and reliving some of the worst moments in my life has really given me a headache. I understand when you say I am so deserving of these awards now. Please don't have me watch Snape's too, I don't think I want to see some of the things that he's seen just yet. I don't think I am quite ready for that one just yet." Harry pleaded. "Very well Potter, I wanted to make sure that you knew you weren't getting any awards for just being Harry Potter, you are getting awarded for your bravery, strength, resilience, and most of all, the respect that you have earned for doing what is right all the time, no matter the personal cause." The professor instilled in him. Harry hugged and thanked the professor not knowing what else to say and started for the door.

"By the way Potter, I have a personal gift that I would like to give you. It's from the final batch that Professor Snape made before he left the school during the war. I heard that you might have found a way to heal your legs so I thought it may come in handy." McGonagall said as she handed him four small vials of potion.

"Professor, is this-?

"Felix Felicis? Yes, it is."

"But, who told you about my idea? I don't understand."

"Ron and Hermione came to say hello and ask if I knew where they might find a book about the healing powers of Phoenix tears, and I put two and two together."

"Thank you, Professor. This truly means a lot."

"Just heal and become the best Auror the wizarding world has known. There are still many Death Eaters out there that escaped that I'm sure are looking forward to seeing you." McGonagall finished with a smile and left the room.

Harry headed down the lift and to the Great Hall and found Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys. Harry took out the vials of Felix Felicis and asked Arthur for the jar of Phoenix tears and sent them all to his bedroom so he could try his theory out when they got home. He wheeled himself over and greeted all his friends that he hasn't seen since the battle and wheeled himself into the space reserved for him between Ginny and Ron so each of the couples could sit next to each other during the ceremony and memorial. The four chatted about who they've seen throughout the day but Harry decided to keep the meeting with McGonagall to himself until the events of the day were finished. The award ceremony for the VIP guests was being held before the memorial service and Harry greatly disliked this arrangement and felt it was not the time or place to hand out any type of awards, but it wasn't his place to plan these events.

McGonagall stood up and walked to the podium and began the ceremony. "Today we recognize those who have done great service to not only Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but also to the Wizarding World as a whole. These extraordinary witches and wizards both young and old showed true bravery and skill while defending their friends, family, colleagues, classmates, acquaintances, and even those who they don't necessarily like; knowing full well they could have been killed at any moment by the darkest witches and wizards known throughout all of time. Each witch and wizard who helped us win this horrific war should and will be recognized for this sacrifice for the rest of time, and as such, we are pleased to announce that each magical and non-magical being who fought with us will have their name, age, and role in the war carved into a brick that holds this very school together. This is to signify that without the collaboration of everyone present, and those we lost, this castle would not have been left standing after the war." McGonagall paused to look at her audience. Seeing that she had everyone's complete attention, she continued her dedication.

"The Minister of Magic and myself are pleased to present a newly established and the most prestigious awards we can bestow upon each name that is announced during this ceremony. Each recipient will receive the never before seen Gold, Silver, or Bronze Phoenix Medal as well as a matching plaque with their name, battle rank, and the specific action or actions they are receiving this award for. I am going to start with those who will be getting a Bronze plaque, followed by Silver, and last the Gold. So, without further delay, I am pleased to announce the bronze recipients." She pulled out a scroll and with a flick of her wand it unrolled to reveal all the names. "Ms. Cho Chang… Ms. Luna Lovegood… Mr. Xenophilius Lovegood… Mr. Dean Thomas…" Each time a name was called the Great Hall filled with cheers and clapping as each recipient received their awards. "Mr. Arthur Weasley… Mr. Charles Weasley… Mrs. Fleur Weasley… Mr. George Weasley… Mr. Percy Weasley… Mr. William Weasley… and finally, Mr. Oliver Wood. Congratulations to each of you, we are very honored to bestow these awards to each of you." McGonagall said speaking to each of the Bronze recipients.

"Next, we have the Silver Plaques and Medals." Professor McGonagall flicked her wand and a new scroll appeared and unrolled itself and she began to announce the names. Each of the names of the Silver recipients was met with a louder cheer and clap than the Bronze. "Mr. Aberforth Dumbledore… Mr. Seamus Finnigan… Mr. Rubeus Hagrid…" The room erupted with cheers when Hagrid was called. "Ms. Ginerva Weasley and finally, Mrs. Molly Weasley." Everyone erupted with cheers when her name was called and Mrs. Weasley was so shocked she at first stayed in her seat until Arthur all but pushed her off her seat. McGonagall rolled the scroll back up and took out the final scroll. Everyone pretty much knew who was going to get the Gold plaques and medals until she started speaking. "Since there are only four recipients of this highest honor that the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts School can bestow, As I read each of their names I am going to announce the reasons they are being bestowed this honor." The whole room remained quiet.

"First, to Mr. Neville Franklin Longbottom for reminding us all what it means to be a true Gryffindor by standing up to Lord Voldemort himself, Protecting the school from countless Death Eaters by taking part in the destruction of the wooden bridge, and for saving the lives of two of his best friends when they were in great danger from Voldemort's snake as well as one of his Horcruxes. Very well done Mr. Longbottom." She handed Neville the plaque with a smile as his medal was placed around his neck.

"Next, to Ms. Hermione Jean Granger who through her quick thinking and vast knowledge of magic, Aided Harry Potter while on the run and helped him defeat Voldemort. You truly are the greatest witch of your time." McGonagall said to Hermione as she handed her the plaque.

"Third, to Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley, for assisting Harry Potter in his quest to defeat Voldemort and for facing his fears to save the lives of several young students when being attacked by acromantula. Well done Mr. Weasley." McGonagall handed him his plaque as the entire Great Hall became quiet with anticipation.

"Finally, to Mr. Harry James Potter for the most outstanding display of wand work against the darkest wizard ever, an incredible display of bravery by sacrificing himself for the good of the entire world, and for successfully defeating Voldemort during the most magnificent display of Priori Incantatem Wizard-kind has ever seen in recent history. You have grown to be quite the extraordinary wizard, Mr. Potter." McGonagall told Harry smiling brightly with a tear in her eye as she handed him the awards and the entire Great Hall erupted into deafening cheers.

The cheering died down as Harry went back to his spot, and the stage was cleared of the award ceremony décor and was replaced with a more somber atmosphere. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all exchanged looks with each other. "You ready?" Harry asked his two friends and girlfriend. Hermione nodded her head nervously and Ron said "Yea… you?" Harry took in a deep breath and said "yea, as long as I have you guys here I will be okay." Harry told his friends and Ginny squeezed his hand reassuringly as Professor McGonagall stepped up to the podium signaling the start of the memorial service.

"We are all gathered here to mourn the deaths of all those that lost their lives here at the Battle of Hogwarts and. Through their courageous acts of facing the darkest witches, wizards, and creatures of all time, they paid the ultimate price for their actions. Every single witch, wizard, and creature that stands before me has lost someone very dear to their hearts. Whether it was a husband, wife, aunt, uncle, brother, sister, twin…" McGonagall paused and looked at George for a moment. "… friend, or even foe, understand that they did not die in vain. Though some may have been given awards for their part in the war, every soul that lost their lives fighting are the true war heroes and should be treated as such. Voldemort was the most evil and powerful wizard that ever lived, but on May 2nd, he did have one thing right…" She paused and saw confusion surround the room. "Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste." She said glancing at Harry. "But, coincidentally it was his followers that spilled that blood and they are as much a disgrace as they felt each of us were. We are not. We are not going to sink down to that close-mindfulness. The lives of those lost will not be forgotten, so therefore I am going to name each of the fallen and each victim's family will be presented with a Platinum Phoenix Medal with their name, Birthdate, followed by their death date engraved on the back of the medal as well as a matching Plaque honoring them as heroes of the war as keepsakes for their family." She said as she scanned the crowd as she tried with everything in her to keep from crying. She drew in her breath and continued. "As Minister Shacklebolt announces each name we ask for their closest family member or friend to retrieve their family's Medal and Plaque from myself."

Professor McGonagall paused as she took her seat. Minister Shacklebolt took out the scroll with the names of those that were killed at Hogwarts and after calling each name waited for the family member to take their seat. "Elwin Barlow… Xavier Blankley… Lavender Brown… Hayley Carpathia…Colin Creevey…" Harry watched as 14-year-old Dennis Creevey walked up to the stage wearing a proud, but extremely sad face. Harry watched as each family received their plaque and medal respectively. The Minister continued. "...Hettie Jones… Leander Killoran… Wayde Killoran… Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin and Remus Lupin…" the Minister said while trying to control his emotions. Andromeda Tonks stood carrying Teddy in her arms to receive them. "Duncan Vigil… Celeste Vossen… Fred Weasley…" Harry squeezed Ginny's hand reassuringly as they watched George struggling to his feet as tears swam down his face, and he walked up to the podium. They all watched in surprise as McGonagall wrapped the twin in a hug for a few short moments and then handed him the plaque and medal to honor his fallen twin brother. George walked back to his seat for the last three names to be called. "… Chandler White… Marden Wraith… and finally, Niobe Wood…" Oliver Wood went and received the medal and plaque honoring his eldest sister and only remaining family member and returned to his seat. Minister Shacklebolt told the Great Hall that there is one last fallen Wizard that deserves to be awarded. The Great Hall fell silent once more.

"… Severus Snape…" Minister Shacklebolt read. The Great Hall erupted in whispers wondering why he was being honored. Professor McGonagall walked over and received them. She looked at the Minister and he nodded and stepped aside as she took the podium once again. "Before we continue the service I would like to explain why Severus Snape is receiving this honor." She looked at everyone in the Great Hall. "Professor Severus Snape was unfalteringly faithful to not only the Order of the Phoenix, but also Albus Dumbledore himself. Professor Snape acted as a double agent for our side by becoming our informant as one of Voldemort's highest ranking Lieutenants. Did he give Voldemort information about us? Yes. But he did so only under Albus Dumbledore's orders directly. He was one of our most important strategies that helped us win this war." She watched as the look of betrayal was wiped from many of the student's faces. "The discipline of students was controlled by the Carrows and if he had intervened he would have blown his cover. Though he did try his best to protect all students from them the best he could." She ended and sat back down as the Minister took the podium once more.

"As Minister of Magic I am honored to have been able to play a part in recognizing not only those that lost their lives during the war but also those who have lost so much in the past three years. As you go your separate ways, remember that we have all come together when it truly counted, and everyone sitting here is a hero of the war in one way or another. I want to personally thank all of those who have come out here for this service and I am looking forward to serve as your Minister of Magic. Thank you." Shacklebolt finished. Everyone stood up as Minister Shacklebolt walked to the castle. Arthur and Harry were the first to apparate back to the Burrow followed by Molly and Ginny, Ron and Hermione were next followed by Percy. Since Fred's wake and funeral wasn't going to start until 4pm and it was only 11am, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, and George went back to their respective homes to get some things since they were staying at the Burrow for a few days.

By the time everyone returned, Molly, Ginny, and Hermione were bustling away in the kitchen making tons of food for the guests they would have after Fred's services. They had already made almost everything ahead of time, so when they finished around 1pm, the three women went up and got themselves redressed in their formal attire and did touch ups on their hair and make-up. While the women finished getting ready, the guys were ordered to put up the tents and chairs in the backyard. Since Harry wasn't much use, he mostly just did what he could which was mostly placing the place cards and centerpieces with his wand. When everything was finished outside and the women finished getting ready, it was about 2pm so they all sat in the sitting room to wait for the Ministry official to arrive with Fred's Body.

A large Hearse driven by a Ministry official pulled up to the Burrow around 2:45pm and each family member paid their respects in private with George going last so he could have all the time he needed. When 3:30pm came around, most of the seats were filled and the Ceremony Official arrived. At precisely 4pm the services started and there was not one empty seat in the yard.

"We gather here today to remember a son, brother, friend, and most importantly, twin, who was lost too young at the hands of fate. He was a bright young man who loved to laugh, as well as make others laugh. He had an extremely kind heart and will forever be remembered in our hearts and souls." The Ceremony Official said. "I understand that there are a few family members who would like to say a few words, so I am going to retire to my seat and let them have the podium."

He looked at the Weasleys and Molly and Arthur stood first. The two parents walked up to the podium and looked at the crowd as Molly began.

"I first would like to thank everyone for coming to help us celebrate Fred's life and mourn his death. As a mother, I can't think of anything as painful as burying your own son. If I could do anything, I would bring him back in a heartbeat, but sadly there are some things even magic can't do. Although he along with his twin brother George would drive me mad, he always had a way of making me laugh as I was admonishing him for the thirtieth time that day. Him and his brother were always the troublemakers from the time they were in diapers and would run around with clean diapers on their heads running in every which way…" Molly continued as she reminisced on when all of her kids were younger. "Mum!" George shouted at her from the chairs. "Oh, Alright. Fred's father would like to say a few words now." Molly finished and went back to her seat.

"As Molly said, thank you all for coming today, our family truly appreciates all the support you have all given us. Although Molly and I were always after Fred and George to pay attention in their classes, and were extremely cross when we learned they dropped out in the middle of their seventh year, we always knew that they would become something great, both together and individually. We are very proud that they started their joke shop from the bottom and it became the best joke shop in Britain even during the war. Fred was an extraordinary young man who never thought of himself when others were in need, whether it was the shirt off his back, or his life, he never complained about anything that he didn't have. We are extremely lucky to have known Fred for twenty years and are looking forward to seeing him again." Arthur finished and took his seat.

George stood up and walked up at the podium and looked at everyone at his twin brother's funeral. After a few moments, he finally gained the courage to speak.

"Um, Hullo. I'm going to start off by saying that I am not very good at this type of stuff because this was mostly Fred's area of expertise. He probably would have come up here and said something about how ridiculously un-fun this entire day has been and decided that we needed to set off some of our Whiz-Bangs or something. I'm not Fred, and never was, although I would be lying if I didn't admit I have a few Whiz-Bangs in my coat pocket, and yes mum I will hand them over to you now that I've gone and told on myself. You see, I would be lying if I didn't say I have gone all soft and cried a few times over losing him, and that's alright with me. I would also be lying if I didn't admit that I find myself saying something waiting for him to finish the sentence only to realize he's gone, and I also find myself talking to him about new wheezes only to realize I will never get a response. It has been hard, but no one ever said that fighting in a war would be easy. We both walked into it knowing we might not make it out alive, and we accepted the cost for the greater good. Although most, if not all of you knew us as Fred and George, Gred and Forge, whatever we decided we were going to be called on that day, and knew that we might as well have been one person, we were different. Fred was the mastermind behind most of our pranks and was always more interested in getting a laugh, On the other hand, I am a bit more laid back and a bit less harsh with pranks, If I do say so myself. I know what you're thinking Percy, and I can assure you that it was as much my idea as it was Fred's to send you the pile of dung a while back, and you're welcome." George said smiling as he looked at his audience. "Do you guys realize that this is the longest I have spoken without having someone start or finish for me in my entire life? I didn't think so. So on that note, Yes I miss my twin brother, and feel like a half-eaten apple, but he wouldn't want all of you crying over his death, he'd want you out there celebrating his life. So, go out and set off your Whiz-Bangs! Go prank a loved one just to hear them laugh! Because in the end, that's what he would want after all." George finished. He returned to his seat for the rest of the Funeral.

Finally, the Ceremony Official finished his closing comments and the Weasley family including Harry and Hermione who were basically Weasleys at this point went up to pay their final respects to their son, brother, twin, or friend. Before the casket was closed, George took Fred's medal out of his pocket and placed it into his brother's hand and gently closed it. "Here you go Fred, you earned it." George said wiping away a tear and then headed inside. Everyone decided that George could skip out on helping with the clean up since he had been through enough for the day. The backyard and inside was finally cleaned up around 9pm so they all decided to sit in the sitting room and chat for a while. "Harry, aren't you going to try those Phoenix tears for your legs?" Arthur asked Harry. "I thought maybe you all would want me to wait until morning?" Harry replied. "Nonsense. Go and get yourself ready for bed and just call for us when you're ready. We all want to be there with you no matter the outcome." Molly declared. Harry went to his room and got his suit off and changed into his pajamas and called the rest of them in.

Molly, Arthur, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron and Hermione, and Ginny all walked into his room. "Professor McGonagall gave me these vials of Liquid Luck hoping they would help me heal my legs." Harry told his family. "So here goes nothing." Harry took a swig of the Liquid Luck and waited for the potion to take effect. A few moments passed by and he knew it was in full effect because he knew exactly how he needed to use the tears. He asked Molly to summon a small vial for him and she handed him the vial. He poured the tears into it until it was full and then poured the tears down his throat. "So… how are they?" Ron asked. "A little salty, definitely not my drink of choice." Harry replied laughing. They all laughed at Harry's joke and finally Harry started feeling something. "What does it feel like, Harry?" Hermione asked intrigued. "It feels… warm. Like someone has just wrapped me in a towel with a warming charm on it. It feels like every ache and pain in my body is just melting away. It's almost like slowly lowering yourself into a warm bath. Yea, it's exactly like that." Harry replied. Finally, after about five minutes Harry's entire body was wrapped with the warmth including his legs. "My legs! They feel warm! I can feel warmth on my legs!" Harry exclaimed. Molly wrapped Harry in one of her bone crushing hugs and Ginny gave him a brilliant kiss as Arthur and Ron sent for Harry's St. Mungo's Healer. About ten minutes later, the two men brought the Healer into Harry's room. She bustled over to Harry's bed and did the test on Harry's legs once more without telling him.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Harry nearly shouted at the Healer.

"To see if you can feel your legs. And as extraordinary as your case has been from the time you were brought from Hogwarts until now, I never thought I was going to be able to say this. Harry, you're no longer paralyzed. With a bit of physical therapy, you will be back to yourself in no time." The Healer replied to Harry.

"YES! I had a feeling it would work after I took the Liquid Luck! I will be able to fly on a broom again! I will be able to use the washroom by myself! I won't have to worry about there being steps when I go somewhere, I am able to walk again!" Harry said with happy tears flowing down his face.

"You still need the wheelchair until your legs learn the walking motions again. You haven't used them since May 2nd and it is currently May 23rd, that's quite a long time and you would have lost a lot of your muscles to walk from your legs. No worries though, you should be up and walking with a few days of intense physical therapy. Now, since I'm already here, I may as well check on the status of your other injuries." The Healer told him.

The Healer checked his head, and all his other internal injuries and although he was still tender where he has his new scar from the killing curse, everything else was completely healed. She gave him instructions on where to go the next day for his first session of physical therapy and she was on her way once more.

Since Harry's injuries were all healed, he didn't need to take any potions before bed. The Weasleys all congratulated Harry and they went off to their respective rooms for bed.

* * *

 **I am currently writing the next chapter named 'One Step At A Time', and I should have it finished by within the next week. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: One Step At A Time

**CHAPTER 2: ONE STEP AT A TIME**

Harry awoke and got himself ready for his appointment with the physical therapist. He could move his legs in bed but he knew they were extremely weak and he wouldn't be able to walk or stand just yet. He went to the kitchen for breakfast where he shared a good morning kiss with Ginny when she got up. Ginny had asked him before she went to bed last night, if he wanted her to go with him and he had said yes, so Ginny and Harry were the only ones up and ready in the house, besides Molly, who normally wakes up around six to start breakfast. They sat and chatted with their mum until about 7:30am and they went into Harry's room so they could head to St. Mungo's via Harry's Floo. They had to be at the physical therapist's office by 8am so they promptly went into the fireplace and when Harry pressed the button floo powder was thrown on the floor by an invisible arm and they were at St. Mungo's a second later.

They finally found the Physical Therapist's office with five minutes to spare so Harry signed himself in and they waited in the waiting room until he was called at precisely 8am. "Hello Mr. Potter, my name is Gregory Kettleburn, but please call me Greg, I am going to be your Physical Therapist throughout your recovery." Greg told him. "Hello Greg. Please just call me Harry." Harry replied. "Today we are going to start out easy and work our way up to the more difficult things near the end of your visit. We are not going to push you so hard you are at your limit, but we will get close by the time we finish your last session. These physical exercises are not only to strengthen your legs, but bring you to the physical condition you had before your injuries, which as I understand was very fit. It is going to be painful for the first few visits but that is only because your muscles haven't been used in quite a while. Now that you know what is going to happen, let's get started." Greg told Harry.

Harry and Ginny were shown into a giant room that had brooms with seats on them, walkers, crutches, wheelchairs, a moving sidewalk, exam tables, and an Olympic sized swimming pool. Greg told him to go over to the exam table nearest to them and hoist himself up onto it using the hoist right next to it. Harry did so and lay down as instructed, so Greg could get an idea of the amount of muscle loss he has had. Greg finished his exam and looked at Harry.

"Okay, so Harry by looking at your chart and your legs, you haven't lost a great deal of muscle, only about 25% of your leg muscle mass has been lost. This is great news because you should be up and walking by the end of the day with at worst a walker and at best some crutches." Greg said enthusiastically.

"Fantastic!" Harry exclaimed.

Even if you do walk out today with either of them, outside of your house and here you are to use your wheelchair. Do you understand?" Greg told him sternly.

"Oh, he understands completely Greg, I am letting my mum see my memories so he will have no way to smooth talk out of that one. And if he does, he will become not-so-great friends with my bat-bogey hex." Ginny added helpfully as Harry gave her a defeated look that she returned with her tongue stuck out at him.

"Alright, now that we know you will be completely compliant with the help of your mum and girlfriend, let's get this show on the road." Greg finished.

Ginny watched as Harry did different exercises with the equipment, but her favorite was of him sitting on a stability ball while lifting weighted balls because he kept falling every which way off them and with Harry wearing a helmet to protect his newly healed brain, it just made the scene that much funnier to her. Greg had him in the pool swimming with a kickboard and all sorts of low impact exercises to strengthen his legs.

Finally, the moment both Harry and Ginny were waiting for had arrived about three hours into his session. After they had a light lunch brought in for them from the kitchens and Harry had used the heating pads on his legs to reduce some of the soreness he was having, Greg walked over to him with a walker.

"Okay Harry, are you ready to take your first steps since May 2nd?" Greg asked with a smirk on his face.

"You bet, I have been waiting for this for almost a month now." Harry said grinning happily.

Harry hoisted himself up like Greg instructed and grabbed ahold of the walker. He was really unsteady for a bit while trying to regain his balance, but he finally found it and stood as tall and proud as he could. Greg held onto Harry as he picked the walker up slightly and put it down as he took his first step. Soon he was walking (very slowly and slightly unsteady) all over the room and on the moving sidewalk. Finally, Greg convinced Harry to sit down for a few minutes and have a drink of water and rest. Within ten minutes Harry was up again walking toward Ginny with a giant grin on his face and his emerald eyes sparkling in the sun light. "Well hello there speedy." Ginny said with a chuckle. "Are we having fun?" Harry didn't answer and instead replied with a great big kiss and said "Now, I'm having a blast." Harry said with his emerald green eyes beaming at her. "Okay Harry, you have obviously mastered the walker, so let's make this a little more challenging for you. So, go sit down in that chair over there please." Greg told him as he walked away. Greg walked back into the room with a pair of crutches and some leg braces for Harry. The leg braces reminded Harry of those robot T.V. shows Dudley used to watch. They were black with emerald green trim and had springs on the outside of each of his legs. Harry watched as Greg put them on him and finally Greg explained what they were for.

"These braces are sort of a backup safety device for you. There are three different levels to them. Green is the first one which is the least stiff. Each level the stiffness increases as your muscle mass increases. When you start to lose your balance it immediately sends an unnoticeable shockwave through your spine so you can correct your balance. I do not want you using these crutches without those on. Got it? Now to get from a sitting to standing position with the crutches, all you do is put each hand on each handle, like this, and hoist yourself up like you would getting in and out of your chair."

Harry followed the instructions precisely and after a few tries he was on his feet once more. "To take a step, you use the same rhythm as you would a walker. You put both crutches in front of you and then take a step." Greg instructed Harry through his first few steps and Harry was soon slowly walking around the room.

"Okay Harry, your eight hours are up. You've made remarkable progress today and it's been a pleasure meeting both of you. I am looking forward to our session tomorrow at 11am. Just as a precaution, please use your wheelchair while using the floo unless I say otherwise. Have a good evening." Greg said with finality and he walked them back to the waiting room.

"Do you want to see mum scream with excitement?" Harry asked Ginny with a gleam in his eye telling her he's up to no good.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked him.

"Well, if you hand me the crutches, I will shrink them to fit into my pocket. Then, when we get home I will say I'm in a lot of pain and am tired and ask if I could excuse myself to my room for a nap. Knowing mum, she is going to fuss all over me and tell me to go ahead and that she will bring in some pain potion for me to my room. I wheel myself to my room to supposedly take a nap. And as she's fixing the pain potion for me, she will ask you how it went and you will say everything I did but the walker and crutches. In my room, I will bring the crutches back to size and walk out to the kitchen and say I no longer felt like taking a nap. She turns around and out comes the scream of excitement." Harry said with a devious grin and sparkling eyes.

"Oh, My God! It's brilliant! I love it!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I thought you would." Harry replied proudly.

Harry and Ginny arrived back to the Burrow and everyone was sitting at the table waiting for dinner to be served. Ginny and Harry look at each other with smiles as they walk into the kitchen. "Erm, Mum?" Harry said sounding as innocent and small as possible. "Would it be okay if I excused myself from dinner tonight? They really worked me hard and I'm really tired and my legs are hurting a lot." Harry finished. Molly went over to him and said "Why of course sweetie. I will save you some food in case you're hungry later and I will whip you up some potion for those legs. Just go ahead and lay down in your room, I will be there in a few minutes with your potion." Molly told him with her motherly voice. Harry turned his wheelchair around and wheeled himself to his room and took the mini-crutches out of his pocket. He used an engorgement charm on them and used them to stand up and walked out of his room into the kitchen doorway where he motioned the rest of the Weasleys to stay quiet as Molly and Ginny exchanged into conversation.

"Well, no wonder the poor boy's in so much pain. That physical therapist worked him way too much, it's no wonder he was able to wheel himself to his room." Molly told Ginny hotly.

"I know mum, but you know Harry, he always has to push himself too soon." Ginny replied to her.

"Well, his potion is almost done, and then he will be able to get his rest." Molly told her daughter.

"Mum, I changed my mind. I don't think I need a nap, but the pain potion would be delightful right about now." Harry interjected grinning at the looks of astonishment from all the Weasley clan except for Molly and Ginny who were at the counter with their backs to him.

"Harry, you've had a really long day, are you sure?" Molly said to him without turning around from the counter.

"Yes, I'm very sure. Look and see for yourself, mum." Harry told her.

"Alright Harry, if you're sure. Ginny bring his plate over to the space for his wheelchair so he can have something to eat." Ginny did as she was told and sat the plate down.

"But, mum. He hasn't got a chair. Where's he going to sit?" Ginny said to her mother.

"Now, Ginny! Of course, there's no chair, he's in a wheel- OH MY GOD! HARRY! YOU'RE WALKING!" Molly screamed as she dropped a small vial of pain potion on the floor which shattered.

Molly ran over to Harry and wrapped him in a great big bone crushing hug. "I-I can't believe it! You're finally able to walk! I'm so happy for you!" Molly told Harry as she kept giving him hug after hug. "Er, Mum. I wasn't kidding about wanting some potion. My legs are hurting terribly." Harry told Molly. "Oh, Right! Of course, I'm so sorry, sweetie. George, go and get Harry a chair so he can sit down, and hurry." Molly ordered George. George came back with a chair for Harry and he sat down and after taking some potion for his pain, then he ate his dinner.

"That was a wicked prank mate. That goes down in Weasley prank history, and that says something considering Fred and I grew up here." George told him admirably.

They all chatted through dinner, then went into the sitting room to chat some more. It was 10pm by the time they all headed to bed, and Ginny stayed behind to say goodnight to Harry. "You got mum good. That was so great." Ginny told Harry half laughing. "I know, I just wish you could have seen the look on everyone's face when I walked into the kitchen. I am pretty sure some food actually fell out of Ron's mouth because he was so stunned." Harry told Ginny half laughing. "Although, if it's okay with you, can we snog and go to bed? I really am tired now, actually exhausted." Ginny answered him with a passionate kiss and Harry fell into a restful sleep as soon as he hit his pillow.

The rest of the week went the same way, except Molly didn't scream until he walked in the first time with a cane, and the following day on his own, by the time Harry finished with his physical therapy, he was walking around like he was never in a wheelchair. He helped around the house and spent some well overdue time with Ginny and everyone else over the next week while he was waiting for the Healer to say he could return to all activities including flying, which was his favorite part. He spent another week at home having modified quidditch games with Ginny, Ron, and anyone else who wanted to play.

Harry finally got the Healer's approval to join the Aurors on May 31st, so on June 1st, Harry and Ron both went over to the Ministry. The first thing Harry had to get done was to get his apparition license. That way, if he was asked for proof of being able to successfully apparate, he would have it. When Harry passed the test, he got his license printed out and the two of them went up to Auror Headquarters where they had set up their meeting with the head of Aurors earlier that morning.

"Good morning Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. We were just about to get started with the meeting without you. My name is Gawain Robards but you can just call me Robards. I'm assuming you've met our other recruit?" Robards gestured toward Neville Longbottom. "Hello Harry, Ron... Harry, you're walking! That's fantastic!" Neville said to them. "Yes, and I came here as soon as I was medically cleared. But we can talk about that later. I want to get started as soon as I can." Harry told Neville.

Robards gestured toward the other two chairs next to Neville and when they were seated he got started. "Now, as the three of you know, you are supposed to have successfully taken and completed at least five N.E.W.T.s earning no less than an Exceeds Expectations. But, with the present climate of today, the Minister of Magic and I have loosened the requirements, and we feel that those who fought in the war and especially the Battle of Hogwarts and survived, more than satisfy the requirements for both skill and character for staying on our side to help defend the school and end the war. The Minister himself recommended the three of you and Miss. Granger as recruits, as well as most of Dumbledore's Army. Unfortunately, Harry's health prohibited him and Ron from starting earlier and Neville, I'm hoping your grandmother is doing better as well as your parents." Robards addressed them. "Now, I am assigning the three of you to work under Auror Williamson. Your titles will be Auror Trainees and even though the lot of you are decorated war heroes and were bestowed the highest honors, you will still be expected to follow orders directly from your superiors and act per protocol. Your cubicles are right next to Williamson's and he will be expecting you for your first assignment when we're done here. You just need to sign your medical release forms, emergency contact information, and provide a summary of your medical history, no matter how extensive." Robards finished looking directly at Harry, half smiling. The three recruits finished their paperwork and headed eagerly to meet Auror Williamson.

"Welcome to Headquarters! My name is Auror John Williamson, but we all address each other by last name here. I was very excited to hear I would be tasked with being your trainer, colleague, and hopefully friend over your training the next three years. Before we go out in the field, I want to do some exercises with you three to see what everyone's strengths and weaknesses are, So that way no one is going in blind." Williamson told the recruits.

Williamson led the three recruits down a hall and into a large room equipped with many different obstacles, two of which Harry recognized within seconds. The first was a giant cage that housed three dementors, and the second was a chest that was tossing about on its own, making Harry think the only possible creature inside it would be a boggart. Williamson walked over to the cage of the dementors and unlocked it. One went to Harry, another to Ron, and the last to Neville. One by one they each casted their spell. "EXPECTO POTRONUM! They shouted in unison, as Williamson looked at the three young men awestruck at what he had just seen. "I have only seen maybe one other recruit that could produce a corporal potronus on the first try, and that's because he used to work at Azkaban. That was amazing! Who taught you how to do that?!" Harry looked at the ground and blushed furiously.

"That was Harry who taught us. He taught the entire DA that in our fifth year! Everyone in the DA can perform a perfect corporal potronus too." Neville answered for Harry. An amazed Williamson looked over to Harry and asked, "That is absolutely spectacular! Who taught you before you taught the others?". Williamson looked at Harry curiously. "Remus Lupin in my third year, when the dementors kept going after me at Hogwarts." Harry said as if it was no big deal. Williamson looked at him in complete amazement, but figured that they should just get on with the mission. "Well, since you lot obviously have the skills to keep one of the darkest creatures at bay, I can only assume that you are also able to fight off dark witches and wizards alike, we can just get going on with our mission. Follow me." Williamson told the three 17-year-olds.

They followed Williamson to his cubicle and they all sat down at his desk. "Alright guys, here's the deal. The Aurors have been ordered to track down and arrest all the Death Eaters and their sympathizers that escaped after the battle of Hogwarts. We currently have the Malfoys in custody, and their trials start next Monday starting with Draco, but there are still dozens out there. We have been given the mission to track down, observe, and arrest Delores Umbridge, Who I am sure you all remember from Hogwarts." Williamson said to the boys with a smile as Harry looked down and made a fist showing his scars from the blood quill on the back of his hand. "Yea, we know her alright." Harry grumbled thinking of the painful detentions he had with her.


End file.
